Definite Lover to the Extreme
by Plain Berry
Summary: But it's been nine years so am I your definite lover now?" TYLRyoheiTYLHana. Hana's POV. One-shot. Please read and review, but no flames!


Definite Lover to the Extreme

Summary: "But it's been nine years so am I your definite lover now?" TYLRyoheiTYLHana. Hana's POV. One-shot. Please read and review, but no flames!

A/N: Because of Target 231. That's all I have to say... That and sorry for the lame title!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN TO THE EXTREME! ...Sorry, I couldn't resist... -_-"

Date Started: February 28, 2009

* * *

Definite Lover to the Extreme

Hana's POV

I find it somewhat strange on how I fell for Ryohei. I mean after all, he was my best friend's older brother and my opposite.

After three or four months of mostly everyone's disappearance, they came back and offered no believable explanation of where they were. After even asking those rash-giving kids who just talked about some nonsense about boxes, rings, and motorbikes, I decided to give it up. Whatever they did, they "won" or something since there was a big party at Yamamoto's sushi place.

That's where and when it all happened.

I was invited even though I didn't know why nor what they where celebrating for, but it was a good normal party. Haru was fonding over Tsuna, Tsuna was fonding over Kyoko, and Kyoko was oblivious to Tsuna and copying down my notes that she missed. The only one who wasn't normal was Ryohei. He would usually be yelling about how extreme the food was or some weird thing like that, but he was just eating and looking like he was thinking about something.

But I brushed it aside. At least that's one noise problem down.

"Lambo eat food! Lambo eat all fo--AH!"

I remember my rash coming back when I-Pin kicked Lambo near the table Ryohei, Kyoko, and I was sitting at.

"Ugh, dumb kids," I muttered, scratching my arms.

"I think they like each other," Kyoko retorted. "They might be lovers when they're older." **(1)**

"THAT'S IT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei suddenly cried out.

"What's it, big brother?"

Ryohei didn't hear his sister's question and grabbed my hand.

"HANA KUROKAWA! BE MY MAYBE LOVER TO THE EXTREME!"

And for once it was silent. Even Gokudera stopped yelling at Yamamoto for being a baseball idiot.

"...What?" I was shocked to say at the least. Astonished would be a good word.

"I WANT YOU TO BE MY MAYBE LOVER TO THE EXTREME!"

"...Sure, why not," I sighed. Sure there were a thousand reasons why I should have said no like I didn't like Ryohei that way, he sometimes can be "extremely" annoying (especial when saying extreme), and we don't have anything in common expect caring for Kyoko, but Ryohei is a persistent person. He would have probably be asking me to be his maybe lover to the extreme every day until I said yes. And I did not want to deal with that.

So that was how it all started.

For some reason (a reason that I don't know of) something happened over time. Something that I never thought would happen. I began not to feel so annoyed when Ryohei did her "extreme" actions and ending every single sentence with "to the extreme". I started to get and like those love songs Kyoko made me listen to. I stopped trying to chase down the "hot guy in the cow printed shirt" whenever I saw him, which I now find to be a good thing because now I know who he really was... ugh...

Anyway, I don't know what really happened. It's just that over time I wanted to become his definite lover.

"Ryohei, am I your definite lover?"

"...What?"

It was a mildly cold December day. Ryohei, finally coming back from his "sumo tournament" in Italy, wanted to go for an extreme walk through the park. It was silent after we got into a small argument about where he really was --because I know he wasn't at a sumo tournament-- so I decided to break it with a question that always comes up when I think about how we began.

"You asked me to be your maybe lover when I was sixteen **(2)** and we became well... us. But it's been eight years so am I your definite lover now?"

There wasn't even a moment for him to think about it.

"OF COURSE HANA! OU'RE MY DEFINITE LOVER TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei reassured me.

I smiled. This was one thing that he was telling the truth about. I stood on my toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was light and short, but all the passionate ones were used when he just came back.

"Hana," Ryohei started to say, searching for something in his pockets. He wasn't yelling so I guess it to be serious "I came up with an extreme decision about you in Italy and I wrote it down in case I forgot, which I did..."

"Maybe you dropped the paper," I suggested. He usually did that after all. Looking at the ground, I only saw snow. Snow, snow, yellow snow, snow, sparkle. "Hm, what's this?"

Ryohei was still looking for the paper as I reached for the sparkle in the snow and took out a medium sized diamond ring attached to a piece of paper that read, in Ryohei's handwriting, "Ask Hana to marry me TO THE EXTREME!"

I read the sentence a few more times with eyes wide open and frozen, still trying to comprehend what I was reading. Finally, after nine years?!

"Ryohei..." Finally uttering a word while holding the paper and ring like it was the baby I never had nor wanted.

"What? Oh, you found it!" Ryohei exclaimed, running up to me. He took the paper and after reading it for a brief moment, tore off the ring and went down on one knee. "Hana, you already know what I want to ask you since you probably already read the note, but I'm going to ask again anyway: Hana Kurokawa, will you marry me to the extreme?!"

Breathe, Hana, BREATHE! And say yes! NOW!

"Yes," I whispered, smiling like a fool... or some kid who has just been told they can have whatever all the candy they want.

Ryohei, who was acting as out of character as me, just stayed silent and smiled while putting the ring on my left ring finger.

"How sweet," a random girl passing by commented. That's all it took to make Ryohei go back to... well Ryohei.

"YOU! CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE OUT PICTURE TO THE EXTREME!"

I rolled my eyes as Ryohei handed the poor confused and slightly traumatized girl his camera.

"Um... okay," The girl said, holding the camera up as Ryohei put his arm around my shoulder. "One, two, three, smile!"

"THANKS TO THE EXTREME!"

"You're welcome." She gave back Ryohei's camera and smiled at the two of us. "I hope you two have a happy life together."

Ryohei showed me the picture as the girl walked away. Ryohei didn't really look like himself, but I guessed it was because he didn't have those bandages around his arms and his hair was different, but it was a good picture. Maybe I'll develop it and make a copy for the both of us. **(3)**

Ryohei turned his camera off and embraced me tightly. I buried my head on the crook of his neck and inhaled the scent of him. I just began to realize how much I missed him when he was at Italy. When would the next time he'll have to go and for how long? Why does he even have to go?

"I love you, Hana Kurokawa. You are my definite lover to the extreme," Ryohei whispered in my ear.

I shouldn't have said yes. Not just yet... Not when I'm still suspicious and doubtful...

"Ryohei, if we're going to get married then please just tell me one thing."

"Sure, what is it?"

I lifted my head up and looked him straight in the eye.

"Tell me where do you really go in Italy or wherever because I know you never go to sumo tournaments."

* * *

1. It was not implied in the manga or anime that Lambo and I-Pin will be lovers in the future... I'm just biased.

2. Well, Hana (like Tsuna and mostly everyone. But Ryohei's one year older) was fourteen when the manga began and when the varia came Reborn said he's been there for a year and a half so they're around fifteen. Then I said in the beginning of the story that they came back three or four months later so she was basically sixteen and Ryohei was seventeen.

3. Yes, it is the picture that made Ryohei and Hana a canon pairing! And in the anime, the picture was probably taken in summer or something since Hana's wearing a dress and Ryohei/mysterious guy is wearing a shirt, but in the manga their wearing jackets so I just went with the manga! Also this story took place a little bit before Tsuna and them came to the future so they're still engaged.

Date Ended: March 15, 2009

A/N: ...Yes, it took me about three weeks to make this craptastic story. I guess I like it, but Hana seems to OOC, I used the word extreme like ten thousand times, my transitions suck, and most parts were rushed and not detailed, but oh well.

So, I hope you enjoyed the story. If you did then please review, but if you didn't then don't tell me! Although I do accept constructive criticism.


End file.
